


More like her father

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire unwittingly curses herself, throwing her parents into a panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	More like her father

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja and Noire are a great parent and child set :)

Noire had always known she had potential for dark magic, but in her timeline, Tharja had never taught her well. She had _almost_ gotten this new timeline’s version of her mother to teach her, yet she had changed her mind. She wanted to be strong, so she wouldn’t need to be so afraid all the time... And maybe eventually address her issues with her personality, which made her friends uncomfortable.

So she started studying and practicing on her own, during her free time. She sought hexes to increase one’s talents, to make oneself nigh-invulnerable, to release all the stress safely and sanely. She tried them all, but they didn’t work.

...at least, not like she wanted them to work; she screamed the moment one curse she had attempted made her _see-through,_ mostly transparent.

“ _Mother!_ ” Noire cried out, running out of her tent to search for Tharja. “Help me, mother! I made a mistake! A _horrible_ mistake!”

“Who is screaming?” she heard some around camp wonder aloud.

“Gods, did we camp on an ancient burial ground?” others said, shuddering in fright.

And no one saw her go past them, still calling for her mother. She didn’t have time to care about them, either. What if she vanished completely?

She found Tharja in her own tent, discussing something with her father. “Mother, help!”

“Who is that?” They both were startled, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. _Gods, no..._

Kellam squinted a bit in her direction. “Hey! It’s our daughter!”

“I don’t see her.”

Noire grabbed Tharja by her shoulders and shook her. “I’m touching you right now, notice me!”

“Oh, my... What happened to you, Noire?” Her mother looked very disturbed, once she could spot her.

She started sobbing, too scared now. “I was practicing some hexes on my own...”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“...and one misfired or something. I don’t know what it did to me.”

“It could have been an invisibility spell. We can barely see you,” her father said.

Tharja shuddered, turning around and going to her table, where all her notes and special ingredients were at. “Do you remember what it was, Noire?”

“Eh...”

“Depending on what it was, we could have little time to reverse the effect, before it becomes permanent.”

“No! That can’t happen to _me!_ ”

Kellam tried to reassuringly pat her back, but missed a couple times before getting it right. “Calm down, and try to remember.”

Noire sniffed, biting her lip. She had really messed up, yet her parents were being supportive and caring. She started feeling better.

“It wasn’t an invisibility hex. I tried a spell to make myself more like you two. You are such brave warriors, and...”

“That must have triggered your father’s genes on you,” Tharja declared.

“Maybe. You two are the only ones who can regularly see me in camp,” Kellam admitted.

She hadn’t thought of that danger. But her issue was solved within minutes, and she hugged her parents tight in gratitude for saving her.


End file.
